


Prom Night

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent finds prom night to be magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the end of "Thunder Struck part 2", so there are spoilers for that episode.

It's a magical night. Kira's never sounded better. Conner's not being a jerk for once. Ethan's happy and with a girl, strange as that seems. Even my dad and Elsa (and how weird does that sound?) are dancing and talking together.

Me? I'm with Doctor O. After he introduced Kira, he came down from the stage and touched me gently on the shoulder. I turned around and he smiled, looking up at the empty balcony. I nodded and let him lead the way.

Now, we're dancing together. Would you believe he let me lead? Yeah, me neither. But with my hands on his hips and his hands on my shoulders, I don't really care.

"Tommy," I say softly, trying to get used to saying it. Soon, it'll be different. He won't be my teacher any longer.

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

I shake my head and smile. He grins as I lean in and put my head on his chest. "Yeah," I say.


End file.
